Andross (Future Timeline)
Andross, sometimes known as Emperor Andross or Dr. Andross, is the main antagonist in the Star Fox series, and is the arch-nemesis of Fox McCloud. He is an evil mad scientist who is highly skilled in technology, telekinesis, and tactics. His forces have tried to take over the Lylat system many times. Exiled to the distant penal planet of Venom for his destructive and dangerous experiments with bio-technology, the mad scientist Andross has recently resurfaced as the supreme commander of a seemingly unstoppable military force and the new teammate Azumi. Biography Beginnings Andross was one of Corneria's brightest scientists, but he always wanted to push his research to the limits. He slowly descended into madness and began conducting more dangerous experiments, despite receiving several warnings from General Pepper. As a result of one of Andross's failed experiments, a devastating explosion leveled a portion of Corneria City and claimed many innocent lives. Andross was arrested and banished to the toxic planet Venom. He was expected to die quickly due to Venom's harsh conditions, but instead, he managed to raise an army from Venom's inhabitants and continued to conduct experiments. With his vast newfound Venomian Army and his advanced research, he plots and executes a large-scale attack on the Lylat System to get revenge on them for ruin his plans. Pigma's Betrayal Andross contacted the greedy Pigma prior to the original Star Fox's scouting mission of Venom, promising riches to Pigma if he betrayed his team. Pigma agrees, but was bring watch by Nikita who hear the whole thing and try to warn james but attack her and left her unconscious and leaves James and Peppy open to an ambush from the Venomian Army. Peppy escapes, but James and his Arwing are enveloped by a poisonous gas bomb, leaving his true fate unknown. Revenge on fox mccloud As fox found out pigma kill his father or left him for dead nikita trys to tell fox about what happden but it was already too late however after finding out what happened he took over his father team the find more information about andross location as he tried to set many tracks to kill Fox however they have their last battle for fox to kill him but Fox managed to defeat them. starfox Adventures After his first defeat by Fox McCloud andross return as a spirit but became weak and unable to fight however he met an evil ruler named General Scales and completely promised him power to rule over Dinosaur Planet but not realizing that General Scales was manipulated by him however he discovers that someone came to the Krazoa Place was Krystal and waited for her to complete her first test after completing her first test she released the spirit that was inside of her and one of its Temple however she did not realize that she was being watched by her after he waited for her to let her guard down. As he appear behind her as she turned around and noticed her attacker who had the destroyed her home planet and trap her in a prison Crystal as he disappears as the crystal was going above on top the palace which she had no choice but to remain there until the last person find the six krazoa Spirit but General Scales manage to get one earlier. Andross was not active and then do nothing in the game however he describes himself as the spirit God to trick Fox and Prince tricky ( who fox has saved earlier from the mountains) to do all his Dirty Work telling him that he needs to find the five remaining Spirits that's hitting fox at first refuses to help after hearing krystal crys and beg for help who was being choked by him he steps in and agreed to help him. However he appears in one of foxes test the test of fear to see if Fox was strong enough to fight his fears as he begins to hallucinate of dinosaurs including a shadow figure of General Scales as andross watch the whole thing if Fox fails the test he will hear a demonic laugh from him assuming that he likes to see Fox failed in misery. As fox begins to look for the final remaining Spirit General Scales appears behind him shocking to find out that the spell stones that was taken earlier has now been returned and assuming to fight him for ruining his plans however the mad scientist came in and demand both of them to stop the battle he tells General Scales that he is no longer used to him General Scales becomes completely upset demanding who has stopped their battle and demanding the ape to show his face . he completely refuses to show his face to him and fox he tells him that he was the one who brought him to the Palace telling him that the Earth Walkers can see him but he cannot he becomes more upset what was the meaning of this he tells him that he was blinded by power and Blinded By The Sacred truth he demands him to give Fox the last spirit so he can be Resurrected angry by his betrayal and double-crossing he tells Fox one final words before he surrender the last Spirit to him telling fox to send a message to andross that he will regret this for double-crossing and betraying him as he dies from a painful death or being unconscious Fox wanted to know who was behind the voice as he assumes that he heard it from somewhere. As he got all the last spirits back to its rightful place Fox begins to question the spirit God something was terrible wrong asking him that he made a deal with him telling him if Spirits are return krystal will be saved unfortunately all the spirits went through her one by one and use half of her energy results of draining her life force she was free from her in prison but rudely took back her stuff back as Fox continue in result his last battle with him. As fox wanted to know who was the mysterious person it was no other than his old nemesis results that he could not believe his eyes that he was tricked and was forced to do all the Dirty Work he tells Fox McCloud and thanks him for being foolish enough to believe everything was alie and resume his goal to destroy the planet and the system As fox was gonna be kill lucky his teamate Falco who left the team for some time and return to help him however he left Bomb blaster to attack andross however his planning to destroy the system failed once again as all of the remaining spirits has returned to its rightful place. starfox assault Andross did not appear due to his defeat Again by Fox however he was mentioned by his nephew Andrew Oiknney to get revenge and avenge his uncles as well however his nephew managed to kidnap the female of the team Nikita and sexual assault her so ask her more information luckily due to the effects of results of creating a duplicate version of herself Azumi. Category:Alternate Characters Category:Alternate Universe Category:Scientists Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Evil Characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Heterosexual Characters